Dear Fred
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Beberapa surat dari mereka yang menulisnya khusus untuk Fred.


**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

 **Word : 1,312**

 **Happy Reading! Don't forget to RnR too~!**

* * *

 **Dear Fred**

.

.

 **[Ginny to Fred.]**

 _Dear Fred,_

 _Sebenarnya aku sedikit canggung saat menulis ini, tapi karena pikiranku akhir-akhir ini selalu (dan selalu) tentangmu, maka aku memutuskan untuk menulis._

 _Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu –mungkin kau memang tahu hal ini. Aku rindu saat kau menjahiliku dan Ron._

 _Aku masih ingat saat kau dan George mengubah boneka beruang milik Ron menjadi laba-laba dan membuat Ron menangis seharian karena itu._

 _Aku terkadang lupa, saat aku berniat membangunkan George, aku juga memanggil namamu. Tapi, setidaknya hal itu membuatku nyaman karena merasa kau ada di sekitarku._

 _Oh ya, aku juga diam-diam memakai topi beater Quidditchmu –jangan beritahu George nanti dia ngambek seharian. Aku kadang-kadang bertengkar dengan Ron, George, dan Percy sebab memilih siapa yang akan membereskan barang-barangmu yang sudah berdebu._

 _Mum dan Dad mulai tersenyum lagi, aku bersyukur._

 _Aku harap kau tenang di sana, meski kami semua merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu._

 _Aku menyayangimu._

 _Love, Ginny._

* * *

 **[Hermione to Fred.]**

 _Dear Fred,_

 _Kalimat pertama yang akan kuucapkan adalah: kuharap kau baik-baik saja di sana._

 _Ginny memberitahuku untuk melakukan hal ini bila sedang senggang, dan ternyata lumayan untuk menghilangkan pikiran sejenak dari tumpukan tugas._

 _Aku sangat sedih mengetahui bahwa kau telah pergi, bukan aku saja, tapi semuanya. Banyak yang bilang bahwa mereka telah kehilangan partner duo prankster terhebat, aku setuju, karena suasana menjadi sepi._

 _Tapi kau tak perlu bersedih mendengarnya, George telah mengembalikan semua keceriaan yang menghilang. Aku pikir George sangatlah keren, dia menghadapi ini sendirian._

 _By the way, bila kau ingin menjadi hantu, jangan seperti Peeves –meski aku tahu bahwa kau pasti akan menjahili siapapun._

 _Dan, Fred, jika kau memang melihatku menulis ini secara langsung, sampaikan salamku pada mereka yang sudah ada di atas._

 _Jangan tertawa melihat kalimat yang kutulis di paragraf sebelumnya, aku menulisnya karena hanya ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan Ginny saat dia memanggil namamu. Dan, aku mulai mengerti dengan perasaan Ginny sekarang._

 _Beberapa kalimat penutup dariku, Fred._

 _Tenanglah di sana, pantaulah kami semua, dan, kami merindukanmu._

 _Love, Hermione._

* * *

 **[Ron to Fred.]**

 _Dear Brother,_

 _Aku mengikuti kedua gadis itu untuk menulis sebuah surat singkat untukmu, sebagai pelampiasan sebetulnya._

 _Aku sangat kesal pada Hermione sebenarnya, dia begitu menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui bahwa aku yang menyimpan secara diam-diam beberapa bukunya? Setelah dia tahu, Hermione langsung menghampiriku lalu memukulku tepat di perut dan menceramahiku panjang –sudah seperti mendengarkan Sejarah Sihir, setelah itu meninggalkanku begitu saja!_

 _Ugh, rasanya pukulannya itu masih terasa sakit di perut, aku sampai berbaring seharian di atas kasur._

 _Fred, bila dirimu memang selalu melihat kami dari atas sana, kau pasti tahu bahwa George suka tidur di ranjangmu daripada ranjangnya. Dan, aku punya satu permintaan kecil, bisakah kau 'mengunjungi' George? Aku tak tahan, dia suka menangis sendirian di kamar kalian._

 _Begitu menyakiti hatiku, tahu._

 _Hey, Fred, we'll miss you all the time._

 _Love, your 'Lil Brother, Ron._

* * *

 **[Harry to Fred.]**

 _Dear Fred,_

 _Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu pergi dari dunia ini, semuanya kesalahanku. Meski banyak yang bilang agar aku tidak menyalahkan diriku sendiri, aku tak bisa menahannya._

 _Aku.. uhm, mungkin ini sedikit memalukan._

 _Fred, kau pasti bertemu dengan orangtuaku di sana, apa mereka baik-baik saja? Katakan pada mereka, pada The Marauders juga, aku menyayangi kalian semua._

 _Aku juga menyayangimu, bagiku kau sudah seperti sosok Kakakku sendiri bersama George._

 _Ah, kau tahu? Aku seperti merasa ditemani seseorang di sini, memang ada Ron tapi dia sedang tidur –aku sedang ada di rumah kalian untuk menginap._

 _Apa itu kau, Fred? Sejenak tadi seperti ada hembusan angin yang seolah menertawakanku ketika menulis, bila itu memang dirimu, jadi berhentilah tertawa._

 _Aku sudah bilang ini sedikit memalukan, tapi aku menyukainya, pastikan kau menyampaikan ini pada mereka._

 _Baiklah, lupakan kalimat terakhir di paragraf sebelumnya, aku tidak mau memaksamu._

 _Fred, tetaplah menjaga kami dari atas sana, kami percaya kau pasti melakukannya, bukan? Jangan keenakan di sana sampai melupakan kami yang ada di sini, itu menyebalkan tahu, setidaknya kau cukup bersama kami._

 _Kami menyayangimu, Fred._

 _Love, Harry._

* * *

 **[George to Fred.]**

 _Hey.. Fredie,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?_

 _Aku disarankan oleh Adik-adik kita untuk menulis surat untukmu, aku tidak tahu apa mau mereka. Memangnya harus kukirim kemana surat ini? Apalagi bila yang mengantarnya adalah Errol, mungkin burung itu akan menjatuhkan ini di kubangan lumpur._

 _Bercanda._

 _Sebaiknya disimpan saja, iya 'kan? Meski aku ragu kau baca ini atau tidak. Tapi mendengar cerita mereka yang telah melakukan ini sebelumnya, sepertinya menarik._

 _Yang lain pasti telah mengatakan banyak hal padamu, dan aku bingung untuk menulis apa untukmu._

 _Tunggu, tadi aku mendengar hembusan angin yang kuat. Ini sudah larut malam dan bila kau datang untuk mengerjaiku, sangat tidak lucu Fred._

 _Aku begitu merindukanmu, rindu dengan tawamu, senyummu, suaramu. Meski aku dapat melihatnya sendiri lewat diriku, tapi aku tak bisa menyentuh tubuh yang sama persis denganku di depan cermin, aku ingin melihat sosokmu secara nyata._

 _Memelukmu begitu erat hingga kau tak bisa bernapas, hingga kau memarahiku karena pelukanku yang begitu kuat._

 _Aku begitu sengsara di sini, Fred. Aku kehilangan belahan jiwaku sendiri, dan semua orang memaksaku untuk melupakan tentangmu?_

 _Yang benar saja!_

 _Kehilanganmu saja membuatku hampir sekarat, apalagi melupakanmu! Mungkin aku sudah bersamamu bila ini terjadi, Fredie._

 _Fred, bila kau yang hidup dan aku yang mati, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa sama denganku? Begitu sakit, sampai kau tidak bisa menopang tubuhmu sendiri di depan cermin. Di luar terlihat hidup, di dalam akan mati sekarat. Itu perasaanku, bagaimana denganmu?_

 _Jujur saja, aku masih tidak bisa memercayai ini, dirimu tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa seijin dariku, pergi meninggalkanku sendirian._

 _Aku membencimu, Fred._

 _Sangat-sangat membencimu._

 _Aku sudah tidak bisa tertawa denganmu, berbagi kejahilan bersamamu, tersenyum padamu ataupun melihat senyum yang kau berikan padaku, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku Fred? Kenapa?_

 _Apa kau memang ingin melihatku seperti orang yang siap mati kapan saja? Itukah alasanmu? Iya?_

 _Kau begitu kejam._

 _Padahal, aku menginginkan kita tumbuh tua bersama, hidup bersama sampai maut yang memisahkan kita._

 _Maut memang sudah memisahkan kita berdua, tapi aku harap tidak dengan cara yang seperti ini._

 _Tapi kau, kau yang malah meninggalkanku sendirian di saat diriku belum siap._

 _Seandainya, aku yang mati ketika itu, tapi kupikir lebih baik kita mati bersama saja. Nyatanya, begitu tega kau pergi dari sisiku, you git._

 _Aku masih tidak rela melepasmu, tahu. Aku masih ingin bersamamu, aku ingin duduk berdua denganmu setiap sarapan seperti dulu, mengerjai Percy bersama-sama, membuka toko kita dengan dirimu._

 _Aku.. tidak bisa._

 _Hanya dirimu, setengah nyawaku, semangatku, dan deritaku._

 _Kita kembar, kau sudah menjadi setengah nyawaku dan nyawaku sedang sekarat. Kau, semangatku ketika aku bersedih, menghiburku. Dan kau pula, deritaku, meninggalkanku dalam kehampaan begitu saja, tanpa tahu bahwa aku bisa atau tidak melakukan semuanya bila tak bersamamu._

 _Kita bukan lagi Fred dan George, kita menjadi aku, hanya George. Karena Fred, pergi menuju tempat yang jauh dan tenang tanpa George._

 _Biasanya di mana ada George, di situ ada Fred. Kini sudah berbeda, di mana ada George, hanya ada angin di sebelahnya, tidak ada apa-apa._

 _Bila ada yang mau kusalahkan, itu adalah kau, Fred Weasley._

 _Kau membuatku begitu menderita di sini, jauh dari sosokmu membuatku sakit, sangat sakit. Dirimu takkan tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu._

 _Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, terpaksa merelakanmu pergi. Kau pasti tenang, iya 'kan? Berjanjilah kau akan tenang dan bersamaku setiap saat!_

 _Berjanjilah, kumohon.._

 _Sepertinya aku harus menghentikan ini agar tak panjang sekaligus agar tintanya tidak melebur karena terkena air mataku._

 _Ya, aku menangis daritadi, Fred, kau boleh menertawakanku._

 _Aku akan selalu menangis, mataku menangis, badanku menangis, hatiku menangis. Hanya untukmu.._

 _Oh ya, aku tadi sengaja melihat surat milik Ronnykins untukmu, dan tentang 'permintaan kecil'nya tersebut, aku tak berharap kau datang –karena bisa saja dirimu malas. Tapi aku juga ingin melihatmu._

 _Kau tahu? Ronnykins membuatku terharu dengan tulisannya yang seperti cakar ayam, bisa-bisa kamar kita nanti kebanjiran air mataku bila aku menangis terus, 'kan?_

 _Aku rindu padamu, sangat-sangat rindu, tapi aku harus bersabar._

 _Aku mencintaimu lebih dari diriku, Fred._

 _Love, George, your twin._

.

.

 **End**


End file.
